The Married Life
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: Clark and Lana have been married for three years and have two wonderful daughters and are expecting their third one any day. But with Clark coping to being mortal, he has Lana and his kids to help him threw the rough times. What will happen to their third child is meant to have the powers that he once had.
1. Chapter 1

**The Married Life**

**By: Kristy Jarvis**

**Full Summary: Clark and Lana have been married for three years and have two wonderful daughters and are expecting their third one any day. But with Clark coping to being mortal, he has Lana and his kids to help him threw the rough times. What will happen to their third child is meant to have the powers that he once had. **

It all started when I was captured and taken away from Smallville. I was injected with blue kyrponite and it my powers and now I am coping with being mortal. Which makes me happy I can now move on with Lana. I can marry and we can start a family of are own finally and it's just in time for her birthday.

**Three Years Later...**

It's been three years seens me and Lana got married and we have two kids. Are oldest is two we named her Hannah Nicole Kent. Are second child is a girl as well we named her Maria Nicole Kent and we couldn't be happier well guess again because Lana is carrying are third child. Nine o clock at night I am putting the girls down for the night because Lana is asleep on the sofa. She has been getting a lot tired latly, but it is odvice why she is seven months pregnant with are third child. We have a summend that is will be a boy so we have been thinking of names that would go with are last name. But as I lay the girls and read them a story or was planning on it when they couldn't agree on one.

"okay girls' how about cinderella you both like that one and I have not finished that one seens we started on it"

"yeah daddy"

"okay you two but you better go to sleep"

"I will"

"okay... Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort.But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That's why everybody called her used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said, . Miaow. , which really meant, . Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters has and that is beauty.. It was quite true. Cinderella, even dressed in old rags, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly. One day new dresses arrived for the ball that was to take place at the place. The prince was looking for a wife. Cinderella was left all alone at the house why they went to have fun. Suddenly something amazing happened. As Cinderella was sitting all alone, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared. . Don't be alarmed, Cinderella,. said the fairy. . I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!. . How can I, dressed in rags?. Cinderella replied. . The servants will turn me away the mintue they lay eyes me. Cinderella soon returned with the pumpkin and the cat with seven mice he had caught in the cellar. With a flick of the magic wand the pumpkin turned into a sparkling coach and the mice became six white horses, while the seventh mouse turned into a coachman in a smart uniform and carrying a whip. Cinderella could hardly believe her eyes. Cinderella had a wonderful time at the ball until she heard the first stroke of midnight! She remembered what the fairy had said, and without a word of goodbye she slipped from the Prince. s arms and ran down the steps. As she ran she lost one of her slippers, but not for a moment did she dream of stopping to pick it up! If the last stroke of midnight were to sound... oh... what a disaster that would be! Out she fled and vanished into the night."

They were asleep and now I had to get Lana into bed with her asleep on the sofa that isn't good on the baby at all. I walked up and kissed her on the forehead and she quickly woke to see me and smile. She then, looked around for the girls.

"the girls they need to be in bed"

"done did it baby"

"thanks Clark what made you do that for me"

"you need your rest so speaking of which come on you are going to bed you have been on your feet almost all day" She gave me her hand I put my arm around her and I help her up and walked her to the bedroom.

Lana hadn't was tired so I kept my arm around her, just in case she went down with being as tired as she was that's what I was afarid of. I got her to the bedroom and handed her bed clothes to her so she could get dressed. When she was done I help her take out her earrings and neckless she had on. I held her lay back and cover her up and she was out like a light once she hit the pillow. I got dressed for bed and slipped in beside her. She rolled over and placed her hand and her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled in closer to me and she didn't move all night that I know of. I woke the next morning to her having morning sickness again. I got up and ran to her side and took a hold of her hair and rubbed her back to comfort her and it helped some. When she was done I got a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead. She used the rag and set it on the counter and I help her back to bed were she went back to sleep and I went to start breakfast because the girls would be up any minute. Besides Lana would be needing something to eat as well so I went into the kitchen and mixed up the french toast batter. I had a few pieces made and put on to plates when the girls came bounching around the corner saying they were hungray. I but butter and everything on theirs and set it at the table. I put are youngest in the high chair. I took Lana hers which inculded powered sugar and everything with fresh fruit. She ate and got dressed to come sit in the living room for the day. By the time I got them taken care of I had to go to work and I was running a little late. But I also guess that's why my best friend hired me so I could take my time in getting into work if I was running late. I made just enough money to pay bills and give the girls what they wanted. On the way out the door I gave Lana a kiss good bye for the day and left. Out threw the day I decided to call and heared screaming on the other end of the phone.

"Lana what is that"

"it's Hannah and she will not stop screaming"

"she is in trouble when I get home"

"Clark she is only two and you know that"

"I know and when is your next doctors' appointment just wondering"

"tomorrow I wish you didn't have to work you have missed the last two ultrasounds of are child"

"I think I maybe able to take tomorrow off"

"if you can't that is okay I understand you are tryin to give us the best"

"I don't feel like I am until I spend time with you guys then I am happy along with you"

"I know Clark"

"hey Lana lunch is over and I will be home at two o clock sharp hear me"

"yes I hear you"

"well I will see you when I arrive home tonight love you"

"love you to I think I am putting the girls down for their nap today they need it I think"

"okay bye Lana"

"bye Clark"

She hung up the phone with me and I let out a smile and went to see my boss on taking a day off. Which he accepted my offer with how much I have missed out on. I now have a feeling this is only the begging off are family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The Newest Member**

When I arrived home from work my girls were curled up on the sofa a sleep to were they had been watching a movie and playing. But I did not see Lana so I went to the back of the house and she was looking for something to snack on before she went to bed. But she gave up and went to lay down and followed behind and she gave me kiss and we proceeded to the bedroom. I handed her something to sleep in and I changed into a pair of shorts to sleep in. I layed down and was finally, dozing off when Lana woke me a couple hours later.

"Clark wake up" I could tell she was in pain.

"Lana whats wrong baby"

"something is wrong with the baby"

"what, i'll get dressed I am taking you to the hospital and text the neighbor to come watch the girls" The neighbors arrived quickly to watch the girls.

I rushed Catherine to the hospital and they noticed something to were they needed to act fast and deilver baby as soon as they could. They wheel her to surgery were they deilvered the baby and the nurse's brought are child out to me and hand the baby to me. I then, notice we had a little boy finally. They then, walked me back to Lana were she was wide awake already. I handed the baby to her and she let off a smile to me and I knew that are family was complete now. Lana handed me are son back and told me what she want to name him and that is Ethan Johnaton Kent. Which I loved the name and agreed to it. Lana fell back asleep and I held Ethan until the nurse came into give me a bottle to feed him. I fed him and set the bottle on the table till the nurse came back in to get from me an check Lana and the baby which everything checked out to be fine. They way it looked they could go home in a couple of days. Those two days flew by and the baby and Lana were released from the hospital to come home. I wheeled her in the wheel chair to the car and placed the baby in the car seat. I then, wrapped my arm around her waist to help her up into the truck. She was still sore but not as much as she liked. I ran the wheel chair back into the hospital and run back to Lana and started the truck. We arrived home an hour later with the newest member of the family. The girls hadn't seen their little brother yet because I had spent every moment with Lana. We arrived and the neighbor came out to help us and I handed Ethan to her and she carried him and the car seat into the house. With Lana not having the wheel chair here, it hurt her to walk but still I wrapped my arm around her to help support her to get her to the bed in the house. I help her sit down and grabbed her and pair of loose shorts to put on so it would be more comfortable. I helped her stand and pulled the blankets down she sat back down. I helped her to get her legs up in the bed and covered her up.

" Clark before you go can you hand me my laptop please"

"of coarse anything for you" I handed it to her.

"thanks"

"what is so important with that"

"I am looking at a fathers day gift for you"

"really Lana"

"yes but everything I find is to much money"

"yours and and the kids love in this family is all I need"

"alright maybe I can make a special dinner or something that day"

"that would be perfect Lana I don't even need that" I kissed her on the cheek and went to check on the kids. Especially the newest member of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The fifteenth Birthday**

**Fifteen Year Later...**

It's been fifteen years today that Lana and I had are son Ethan. But there is something Ethan has been keeping from us and I am going to find out just what that thing is. I know it can't be my powers passing on because I become mortal before I even married Lana. I started by walking out to the barn with the horses and tried to talk.

"Ethan what are you doing out here on your birthday alone"

"I wasn't suppose to be dad"

"what"

"I have the horse's all ready to go I was going to take my girlfriend out on the trail for the first because she loves horses but she stood me up. She went out to Witney's tonight for dinner and broke up with me"

"Ethan I am so sorry"

"no your not niether is mom"

"I know what she meant you come on your mother has made cake for your birthday and a few people have arrived to help celebrate"

"who"

"your sisters'"

"thought"

"they were able to make it that got a pass to come visit all of us"

"well I better go see them then why they are here"

"lets go"

We stepped back into the house were are my oldest greets me with open arms.

"lieutant Kent"

"thanks daddy I have missed you so much and Maria couldn't get away she got her orders they're moving her to Greece to finish her term as a solider"

"you made it that all that matters now"

"happy birthday little bro"

"thanks Hannah"

"and dad I brought a guest I hope you do not mind"

"no who is it"

"Brian you can come in now" Another soilder steps into the house.

"dad I would like you to meet my fiancee Brian"

"sir I love your daughter no matter what happens I would like your guys permission to marry her"

"of coarse as long as you take care of her"

"I will and she will take care me as well" Hannah let of a smile.

"we would like to welcome you to the family"

"thanks well I came down here for a birthday with Hannah so were is the birthday kid"

"kid I am not a kid anymore I am a teenager"

"sorry buddy"

"no I am mad at Hannah she said she would never leave me and now she is" He ran off and Hannah stopped me from going after him.

"no dad let me I am the one that up set him"

"okay" Hannah went after him and once she got him comed down we started the party after Hannah changed out of her military clothes.

We had the birthday but Hannah had to head back to the post, so she wouldn't get in trouble. They left around dark so they could get there and check back into the post before they were arrested for the passes expiring. We said are good byes and they went on there way. We managed to crawl into bed around dark. But then, I walked in on something in the barn I will never forget. Ethan was out throwing the hay bails up into the loft like I use to when I had my powers.

"Ethan"

"don't look at me I am a freak a meter freak"

"no your not I use to have those"

"what but you do not have them now"

"I was injected with a dose of blue kryponite which it striped my powers and I decided to marry or mom and we were blessed with you and your sisters' that have grew up to do something that they love"

"what will happen to me"

"well what powers have you gotten yet"

"the strength and speed"

"well there is more to come but I want to show you something that will be yours one day"

"really"

"yes and if you can handle with out telling your mother you can have it today but only you and I can open it" I grabbed the key to the forteress and taok Ethan down there.

I hadn't been here in years and in fact I am hoping that my birth father will show himself so he can meet his grandson. When we got down there I handed him the key and he placed it were it needed to be and the ice and crystals were revealed to are eyes and Ethan had to adjust for a minute but got it after a minute.

"dad why haven't you showed us this before"

"the only one that has seen it is your mother before I lost my powers on the members of the house El can open and my birth name is Cal El I am the son of Der El. Give me a second and you can meet my father son" I screamed for Der El to show his face and he did.

"Cal El who have you brought with you and I thought your powers had been taken"

"they have but your grandson here is showing signs of having them"

"well congradulations"

"Ethan"

"and it is nice to meet my grandson"

"dad you mean to tell me that he has not met one of us kids"

"you have two grand daughters as well"

"I would love to meet them"

"they're out of range for away"

"how come Cal El"

"they are united states soilders they are lieutants' at the moment father"

"well I am proud of them and you better get going before Lana finds you here I do not thing she would be to happy with you" We left the cave and road the horses back up to the house were Lana was outside waiting on us.

"now were where you to at"

"Ethan and I were looking at the back half of are land"

"why, I thought you said are kids wouldn't have to hide out here like us" Ethan stepped in.

"mom I would love to have a piece to put a house on why don't you understand that"

"I don't at all"

"dad I will be up in the barn loft" Ethan headed for the loft upset.

"Lana I am sorry but if Ethan wants the back half of this land we will get it I am sorry if this isn't what you want"

"wait isn't the fortess back that way"

"yes but we can't get in there anymore" A noise was then heard from the barn.

"is that Ethan throwing things" Lana went running into the barn and seen Ethan using his powers.

"Ethan why haven't you told me about this"

"I just discovered it and so did dad and now you"

"that is why you want the back half of the land and you were not showing it to him you took him the fortess" Lana headed for the tool box were I kept the piece of meter rock.

"Lana stop"

"I just want to show your son what he is getting himself into"

"Lana no if I am exposed I will get my powers back and I will turn young again"

"may that is what you want considering when are son will stop aging when he turns of age"

"I am not going to grow old now"

"no Ethan you're not"

Ethan after that took of with his speed and we didn't see if after that. Lana slept in the living room and hardly spoke to me. I honestly hate myself for passing on the powers to my son. But it wasn't my fault Ethan has the blood of El which came from me which means he is destined to have the powers. I just wish I could take them back for him and so I could have my wife back to talking to me. I decided to make a nice dinner for Lana but she said she wasn't hungray. I then, went outside to start putting fence posts into the ground but I need tools this time until I look at the lead box that Lana had left out, but changed my mind I couldn't take the powers back it would probably be to dangerous for me to but I would be use to them and would be able to help Ethan cope with them if he ever come back. Just then, a government vehicle pulled in and I walked up to the car and Hannah and Maria came running into my arms and they soon asked for their little brother.

"He isn't guys"

"what happened"

"there was a blow up with mom and he got in his car and just left"

"dad were is my horse I think I know were he might have went" She staddled up and went looking for Ethan and I hope that she will find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Turning Back Forever**

It's been six hours seens Hannah went after Ethan and is yet to return. I am worried and if I had never came to earth Lana would have married someone else and Ethan would have gotten a different father therefore these powers he has wouldn't be in him. I know a way to get them out of him, but it would mean me turning back to the way I was before Lana and I got married. That would be taking back my powers for good. One Ethan is trying really hard to cope with them but the family I do not think likes them. So I went out to the barn when Lana left to go help search. I went to the tool box and opened it, there it was that I pulled out the stringe of green meter rock. I took it and stabbed it into my side as hard as I could and it soon took effect and I fell to the ground. Soon everyone came back and they had Ethan and they all seen me and came running to my side.

"Clark! Baby what happened" Lana was starting to cry.

"I will be alright Lana trust me" are daughter then picked up the needle and it still had a little bit left in it" She handed it to Lana.

"Clark please no because you know you will turn young again" by now Lana was in tears and I was starting to feel bad because I had hurt her and that is something I promise in my wedding vows to her and I have broken them and there is no going back.

"yes I did Lana to get them out of Ethan because only one person out of the house El can had the powers" Lana kissed me one last time before I blacked out and when I woke I was back in as an eighteen year old.

Lana was still at my side and was still a little bit up set but she thought she had lost me.

"Lana"

"Clark baby your awake"

"what is going on"

"you turned back you have your powers and Ethan lost his" She took my hand.

"but we have to figure out something because you are young again we are going to have to leave Smallville people will start asking questions that we can not answer about what has happened.

"we will pack up tonight but Lana I stopped aging and turned young again"

"we will get threw this I promise"

"we'll start by leaving Smallville and I can't leave the house I can not be seen until we got outside town" all of us the started to pack up the house and we put all of are things into Lana's car and we left Smallville.

The next, few days we spent in hotels and we finally reach a town in New York. It is called Seneca Falls. We found a old house out in the middle of nowhere so I could use my powers if need be. But there is no chance I would want to use them. But yet again they come in handed for putting gates and things up with. The gates we would need to keep trespassers out of here. But here is the thing how were we going to explain that me and Lana were married when she was way older then me. But there was no chance that she could take the powers I have because they would kill her. I could not live with myself if something happened to Lana because of me. I was out setting up Lana's hamick for her when she came out.

"Clark"

"yes Lana"

"I want to take some of your powers"

"no I forbit it Lana"

"why"

"you can die that is why" I screamed.

"I just want to be with you forever" she sat down on the porch and I sat down as well.

"Lana I am sorry that I screamed at you it will never happen again" she wrapped arm around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I know you didn't"

"I love you Lana always"

"I love you and I will never leave no matter how things get between us we always be together"

* * *

**I just felt like the story couldn't end after I thought I had finished. So I deleted the last chapter and there will be at least two more chapters to this story maybe more. I hope you guys like what I have in store still for Clark, Lana and the kids...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**The Accident **

**Five Months Later...**

It's been five months seens I took my powers back for my son Ethan. Lana has not been to thrilled that I took my powers back. At least she will not loose me but I will loose her some day and I can't handle loosing Lana. But today I sit in the house by myslef why Lana and the girls went shopping and Ethan went out with a friend. I had just put lunch on the stove when the phone rang. I ran and answered it and it was the hospital calling to say that there was a car wreck and Lana was in bad shape. I hung up the phone in a panick. I shut of the stove and threw my shoes on and I was out the door to the hospital in no time. I arrived at the trama center to find the girls out in the waiting area. I ran over to them and asked them if they had heard anything from the doctors.

"no we haven't" I gave each of them a hug.

"dad the last thing I remember was mom turning to hand me something she had taken are hands of the wheel and was not watching the other cars on the road and now this"

"Hannah listen to me she is going to be fine okay"

"dad I woke to hear the cops and everyone besides mom"

"can we try and have happy thoughts at the moment please we have to hope for the best please"

"yes we can"

"she knows we are here for her she will fight I have known your mother for a long time she does not give up without a fight"

"yeah I hope because there is something I wanted to tell you guys together"

"what is that"

"I want you guys together and I should have told the doctor that checked me"

"stay here Maria and Hannah come with me" We stepped around the corner so we could talk without Maria hearing us.

"tell me please good or bad I am here for you Hannah" I whispered to her.

"i'm pregnant"

"what"

"I am" she started to get upset and I took her into my arms.

"it will be go and your mother will get threw this I promise"

"yeah I know she will and dad there is the doctor that is on mom's case" We hurried over to Maria and demanded to know what was going on but Maria was in tears something was wrong bad wrong.

"Dr. Lockwood please tell me there is good news"

"I am afaird that Mrs. Kent's injuries were to bad to stop we lost her"

"may I still her please"

"yes follow me" Hannah grabbed my arm.

"I want to"

"Maria do you"

"no I can't I am sorry I need time to grasp this I will be in the car"

"okay come on Hannah"

The doctor led us back to were Lana was and uncovered her enough so we could see her face. Hannah started to cry and I took her into my arms.

"Hannah go on out to the car it is to hard on you still go on"

"I will be right outside that door dad I will wait on you"

"okay baby see you in a minute then" She left the room and I sat down on the stool next to the stand that Lana was on.

"well Lana, we thought we would have a few more years together after this but I guess not, your journey has come to an end and I will watch out for the girls and are son which he does not know yet but he will have to know, and when he does we will be there for him and some day I do pray I see again I really do there is a few things I will miss though or smile, your pretty eyes, and your laugh I will never forget it and there is something that was never said to you but it is are daughters job to say I wont but I guess I need to go and make sure the kids are okay" I got up and left the room and Hannah was standing by the door hardly able to stand.

"Hannah baby here put your arm around me please and I will lead you to the car" We made it to the car and I drove home that night but both girls were silent and when we arrived Ethan was out on the poarch and he knew something was wrong"

"dad were is mom"

"girls go on in and I will tell him" they went in and shut the doors behind them.

"Ethan there was a wreck and your mother didn't make it I am sorry my son" He fell toward me and grabbed him and sat him back down.

**Three Days Later...**

Three days later we are sitting at the funeral saying are goodbyes at the cemetry.

"dad can you guys wait in the car there is something I need to tell mom alone"

"yes sweetheart" we went to the car letting Hannah talk and say goodbye.

"well mom I guess this is it. I will see again one day but not any time to soon because I am having baby, I was planning on telling you and dad on mothers day but things got messed up, Brian is over seas at the moment and I wish he could be here for me but I understand, I want to say that I love you and I will see you again some day I promise I will" after she got into the car went back to the house for some hot tea to warm us up after the funeral.

It will be a hard battle and challenge to get over the sadness of Lana's passing but we will have to grieve and mourn.


End file.
